


Happy Birthday, Kosch

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries (and fails) to make cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kosch

**Author's Note:**

> Some tooth-rotting fluff for my friend's birthday.

“Theta, what is this?” Koschei walked into the galley, gazing at the flour not only all over the counter and floor, but in Theta’s hair as well. “I leave you alone for a minute, I swear.”

Theta looked up guiltily at Koschei, “Well, it’s technically your birthday, Kosch. I wanted to make you something special. Banana cupcakes were gonna be on the menu today but…” he trailed off as Koschei walked over to him.

“You’re the only thing I need. It’s us against the universe.” He wiped some of the flour off of Theta’s nose. “Go get cleaned up, then maybe I’ll let you make it up to me.”


End file.
